Behind the Shadow
by dityanicchi
Summary: Walau ia bersedia menjadi bayangan sang matahari, namun bukan hanya matahari saja yang mempunyai bayangan. / TsukiKageHina


**Hakyuu **belong to **Furudate Haruichi**

**dityanicchi just own the plot.** _Check_

**I take no profit.** _Check_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata Shoyou, yang melintas di pikiran Kageyama adalah "api".<p>

"Kageyamaaaaa! Oper kesini!"

Dan dia memang api. Terutama rambutnya yang berkobar itu. Namun bukan api membara yang membuatnya panas, Hinata lebih seperti api tenang layaknya senja.

Hinata Shoyou adalah senja.

"Whoooaa… lihat serangan cepat yang tadi! Kau hebat sekali, Kageyamaaaa!"

Kemudian api itu terus membesar, agung dan gagah. Perlahan-lahan Hinata Shoyou mulai menjadi matahari. Sang satu yang membuat Kageyama rela menjadi bayangannya.

"Hooi, Kageyama… kenapa hari ini kau lebih diam dari biasanya? Sakit, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Alis Hinata berkedut kesal, "Dasar! Sudah untung aku mau memperhatikanmu!"

_Kalau begitu harusnya kau lebih peka, bodoh._

"Siapa juga yang sudi."

"Kageyamaaaa."

Hinata berlalu dengan langkah menghentak. Terus berjalan meninggalkan Kageyama sendirian di bawah net. Bagai bayangan pula, ia meredup seiring dengan kepergian sinarnya.

Kadang ia merasa kesal, mengapa kata hati dengan kata lidahnya tidak pernah sinkron.

"Bodoh." lirihnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kageyama mendecak pelan, menubruk bahu Hinata yang berbinar tanpa berkedip sekali pun melihat Tsukishima melakukan <em>block<em> semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Oi, kau juga latihan. Jangan melihat saja, bodoh. Lagipula—"

Hinata berbalik, menatap Kageyama penasaran, "Lagipula?"

—_aku jauh lebih baik darinya. _"Tidak jadi."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "Dasar _Ou_-_sama_ payah."

"Apa katamu?"

Hinata memilih untuk menjauhi Kageyama (yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk menjitaknya) sambil tertawa-tawa. Bocah itu berlarian tak tentu dan akhirnya menabrak Tsukishima yang masih latihan.

Bola menggelinding, membentur tiang net. Keduanya jatuh sembari mengaduh sakit.

"Pakai matamu, pendek!" omel Tsukishima, melotot garang.

Namun bukannya takut, Hinata justru memerah.

"Ma-maaf, Tsukishima…"

Kageyama mencelos.

Rasanya… jika itu Kageyama, reaksi Hinata tidak seperti itu.

_Hinata Shoyou adalah matahari. Dan Tsukishima Kei adalah bulannya._

_Bulan tak pernah sadar kalau cahaya yang ia miliki sesungguhnya adalah milik matahari._

* * *

><p>Peramal cuaca sialan.<p>

"Ck."

Karena dia, Kageyama harus berteduh di halte, menunggu hujan reda kalau tidak mau terserang flu.

(Dan kenapa juga Kageyama mudah sekali untuk percaya.)

"Oooi, Kageyama…"

(Kenapa pula bocah oranye di sisinya ini lupa membawa payung…)

Hinata menoleh padanya, rambut basah dan mata bulat membuat Kageyama mengalihkan wajah, "Kau tidak bawa payung?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Kageyama retoris.

Kebiasaan Hinata menggembungkan pipi mulai lagi, "Pasti kau percaya ramalan cuaca, ya. Pffftt."

Kageyama menoleh cepat dengan wajah garang, "Kau sendiri juga begitu, kan, Hinata bodoh?!"

Matahari itu malah tertawa, "Kenapa, sih, kau suka sekali marah-marah."

Bekas air hujan menetes dari rambut gagak Kageyama, turun melewati pipinya, "Karena kau bodoh."

Anehnya, Hinata hanya diam… hingga membuat Kageyama bertanya-tanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Bocah oranye merunduk dengan semburat di wajah, membuat kesan manis dan Kageyama harus mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Hinata lalu mencubitnya gemas.

"Kageyama… kau pernah jatuh cinta, tidak?"

Si bayangan tersentak kaget, merasa hatinya dicubit. "Tentu saja pernah."

"Heee?" Hinata mengangkat wajah, "Benarkah? Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

_Denganmu._

Selama beberapa saat hanya deras hujan yang mereka dengar. Kageyama melirik jam tangannya. Pukul lima. Detak jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oi, Kage—"

"Itu rahasia."

_Kenapa otak dan hati punya logika yang berbeda—_

"Gaaaah! Kau tidak seruuuu."

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu, hah? Mau menyatakan cinta?"

Hinata menatapnya polos, "Iya."

Kageyama pikir, ia baru saja mendengar suara hatinya yang retak.

"Tapi… dia orangnya menyebalkan seperti kau." Hinata cengengesan, "Kenapa aku bisa suka, ya…"

"…shima."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tsukishima, kan?" Kageyama menatap Hinata tepat di mata.

Bayangan bertemu mataharinya.

"Orang yang kau suka, itu Tsukishima, kan?"

"E—" Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, "Eeeeeh?!

Kageyama mendengus kasar, "Sudah kuduga."

"Ke-kenapa—" Hinata gelagapan, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu—"

"Terlihat jelas, bodoh."

"AAAAAAAAAA Kageyamaaaa!" Hinata mencengkeram erat bahunya, "Jangan bilang siapapun!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet!" Kageyama melepasnya dengan kasar, "Lagipula kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, kan? Toh semua orang akan tahu…," menggigit bibir, "…kalau kau diterima, sih."

Hinata mengungsi ke pojok halte, auranya berubah suram, "Sebegitu besarnya kah persentaseku untuk ditolak…"

Andai ia bisa menjadi awan, yang selalu menemani mentari, yang dapat menangis untuknya. Tapi dia hanya bayangan, bersembunyi di balik gelisah, memilih untuk menjadi gelap.

_Karena semakin kuat cahaya, maka bayangan juga akan semakin kuat._

"Kupikir, Tsukishima telah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai."

Hinata tersentak, menahan napas dengan raut kecewa, "Kenapa… kau berpikir begitu, Kageyama?"

Hujan yang deras telah menjadi gerimis. Kageyama memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan titik-titik air itu.

"Terlihat jelas, bodoh."

Meninggalkan Hinata dengan hujannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Matahari telah pergi. Tiada lagi eksistensinya di malam pekat ini. Langit mendung, bintang tak nampak. Kegeyama berjalan santai menuju taman kota dengan tangan bergelung nyaman pada kantung celana.<p>

Walau tiada matahari—

"Lama sekali."

—tapi ada bulan disini.

"Tadi sore hujannya lumayan deras, aku tertahan di halte. Kau pikir jarak rumahku dengan taman itu dekat, huh."

Tsukishima Kei mendengus geli, "Salah siapa tidak bawa payung."

"Diamlah."

Kageyama duduk disisi Tsukishima, menggosok-gosok tangannya yang dingin karena udara malam.

"Aku sempat menjemputmu, tapi disana ada si pendek." ujar Tsukishima, melepas syal yang ia pakai kemudian melilitkannya pada leher Kageyama.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada dia? Cemburu?"

"Ha," Tsukishima tersenyum menyebalkan, "Aku sengaja membiarkan kalian. Ingin tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan jika hanya berdua. Ternyata sama saja dengan di lapangan, berisik minta ampun."

Kageyama tidak membalas, lebih memilih memandang langit yang kini disinari cahaya bulan.

_Yang sesungguhnya adalah cahaya mentari…_

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Sang bulan meraih sebelah tangan Kageyama, menautkannya dengan sebelah milik Tsukishima, menggenggamnya erat. Sensasi hangat dengan segera menyebar dari penyatuan itu, namun…

…hatinya masih terasa dingin.

_Karena hanya matahari yang mampu mencairkan es yang membekukan hatinya._

"Bagaimana kalau _Tokyo_ _Tower_?"

Kageyama itu bayangan.

"…Terserahmu saja."

Jika ia tak bisa memiliki matahari, maka ia hanya perlu mencuri bulan dari mataharinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Finite—<strong>

* * *

><p>(for ma fella, <strong>hakyuu<strong>, means 89. **Happy Birthday**)


End file.
